imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Military strategy guide/@comment-213.111.91.66-20140702193035
Some cheating tactics: 1. Naval battles. Instead of chasing enemy fleets in the open sea just rush for his capital port and block it. AI will sent his fleets to unblock it. One good thing is that he wont gather his forces and in most cases will sent his fleets one by one. Not to mention that his economy will be blocked and you will not need to worry about your own ports (if you're fighting one enemy). 2. Second good thing about rushing the capital is that AI fears alot when you confront his capital and tends to move his ground forces to protect it leaving his provinces naked. That is a good way to easily capture his territory. 3. If you're fighting several foes the tactics is essentially the same - rush one of the enemies capitol and if you're lucky you might capture it and kick one of the rivals from the game. Repeat tactics untill you can handle the situation, but dont forget to protect your own territory. Thing you need to take care is your fleet, cause it is quite easy to keep your ground army numbers while keeping the fleet is a much much harder task. If you're fighting several overpowered opponents your key advantages is: blitz strikes on capitols or territories without engaging in a sea battles. 4. Fleet composition. Really important in the beginning. Ship-of-the-line is the most powerfull ship in pre-ironclad era, but it has smaller range then weaker padlewheeled raider and will actually lose a battle to it without making any damage. On the other hand fleet of raiders will be oblitared by combined fleet of Ship-of-line's and raiders. Fleet composition is not important in ironclad and post-ironclad eras as Ship-of-the-line/raider < ironclad < advanced ironclad < battlecruiser < dreadnought. Keep in mind that invention of Advanced ironclads will make your Ship-of-the-lines obsolete (they will be removed). 5. Ground troops composition. Unfortunately AI is very bad at ground battles and it is possible to win much stronger AIs army without even losing your own unit. Basic composition is: artillery + light artillery + general/cavalry. Infantry has little use against AI (AI !), better build another cannon. Generals are given each time you've build specific amount of troops. 6. Offensive #1. Basic tactics is arranging your units in the correct order at first: generals/cavalry at the top and bottom of the screen, light artillery at the center and heavy artillery behind. Next you carefully move your generals/cavalry gathering artillery fire. At the same turn you carefully advance your light artillery so they wont take damage from AI's infantry and wipe out his heavy artillery. 7. Offensive #2. Beforementioned tactics will be enough for most battles, but there is some more. If you have considerably smaller forces, but most of the AI's forces are infantry, you can: (a) try to wipe out some of his infantry with your heavy artillery if its not covered with AI's heavy artillery; (b) do the same thing as in #1, but instead of completely wiping out enemy's heavy artillery just leave several of them hardly damaged (with small amout of green hp). This way AI will think he still has cannon advantage and wont attack you with his other troops. Advance your heavy artillery and destroy AI's infantry and cavalry. His artillery will shoot at yours but its damage will be considerably lower. 8. Offensive #3. When using previous tactics it is good idea to not let AI's units to escape the battle. 9. Capitol offensive. With this tactics you'll mostly have no trouble winning AI in ground battles even with smaller forces and without losing any unit. The only trouble you may encounter is capturing heavily defended capitol (with dozens of cannons). In this case you may just leave the storm until new artillery tech becomes available. As the damage and range of next-level artillery is considerably bigger and you'll have no troubles conquering capitol (especially since AI upgrades units considerably slower). 10. Armors appearing late in the game are really good and fun units, but cant attack thru walls (only units adjacent to it). Keep it in mind.